Don't Take the Girl
by Cunnawabum
Summary: Based off of the song, Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw. When Jacob was little he didn't want anything to do with girl, especially during fishing trips. Now that he's older, maybe that girl wasn't so bad. A cute little Jacob oneshot. Jacob/OC.


**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I had written this a while ago during my Twilight phase (before the movie and all the fame) and a little bit after my cousin's death. This song, 'Don't take the Girl' by Tim McGraw was played at her funeral and I fell in love with it. It's sad and touching song and perfect, in my mind, for Jacob. This is based off this song and you will notice some of the lyrics in the story. I wasn't going to post this because I have grown sick of everyone being obsessed with Twilight and the movie, which I don't think was that great. I decided to because a part of me still loves the story and it's characters. I do not own the song nor Twilight, just the idea and the OC. I hope you enjoy this and I will get my act together and update my House story. Cunnawabum.**

A small boy stood impatiently at his front door, waiting for his father to take him fishing, as he promised. Billy Black walked into view with a pole over his shoulder and a tackle box in the other hand.

"You ready, Jake?" Billy asked in his deep, gruff voice.

"I was waiting for you dad." Jacob said with a huff causing his father to laugh. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Jacob grabbed his own fishing pole and opened the door. Half way down the path, he saw someone waiting at the end of the sidewalk, fishing pole in hand. It was the new comer's daughter. It was easy to tell, because she was the only white child on the reservation. She was not pale, no, she had a natural tan but she was not as dark as the rest of the people on the reservation. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and had a ball cap on her head. Her light brown eyes held the same smile that was on her face.

Billy looked at the girl and smiled. Her father was an old time friend of his from the Quileute tribe who had moved to New York; there Matt met a beautiful woman in New York, Helena, who was a Mohawk. They feel in love the moment they met and got married soon afterward and soon had a baby on the way. When everything looked like it was going good, it took a turn for the worst. Soon after Helena had her child, Kateri, she fell sick. The doctors did everything they could but after five-year struggle, Helena passed, leaving Matt and Kateri alone. Matt stayed in New York for another two years before deciding to move across country, once again to La Push to raise his little girl, who looked exactly like her mother.

Billy turned to Jacob who was looking at the girl in disgust. "We can't leave her behind." Jacob looked up at his dad as if he was crazy. "I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

"Take Quil or Paul or even my best friend Embry. Any one but her. Please daddy, don't take the girl!" Jacob whined. Billy shook his head and helped Kateri into the truck.

"There you go, Kateri." The little girl smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Black. Can you call me Katie instead of Kateri? It's easier to say."

"Sure thing, Katie. Come on now Jake, get in or we're leaving with out you." Jacob grumbled and got in the truck and sat with his arms crossed the whole way there. He had already made up his mind, he did not like this girl and he was not going to have a fun day because of her.

Jacob unwillingly had a good time but that ended when Katie caught the biggest fish. Jacob sat with a scowl on his face all the way home and never said a word to Katie, not even when they dropped her off at her house.

Jacob Black did not like this girl.

"Jake, pass the ball here!" the now huge Jacob tossed the ball to Quil who was soon tackled to the ground by Sam. All the werewolves, including Emily and Kim were having a small party at the beach. Emily and Kim were talking with one another, the boys were playing football and Leah had refused to come.

Barking broke through the noises of the game and soon a dog came into view. It was large for a husky. It had cream-colored fur with black ears and muzzle. The dog wagged his tail happily and jumped on Paul, knocking him over to the ground. The other boys began to laugh at the very short-tempered boy being licked by a dog that was half the size of his wolf form.

"Lyka! Lyka! Come here, girl!" A voice called out. The dog stopped attacking Paul and looked over to where the voice was coming from. Following the dog's movement, every one turned their heads. Walking up was a beautiful girl. She wore a red bandana over her light brown hair; her light brown eyes looked as though they were laughing. She was tall and lean like her mother was.

Jacob took one look at her and everything else around him seemed to fade. There was only her. He wanted to run up to her and hold her and never let her go. He wanted to protect her from anything that might try to cause this beauty harm.

"Sorry about that. She ran off while I was taking her on a walk." She smiled. Jacob took in a sharp intake of breathe when she did. Katie looked over at him. Recognition slowly washed over her features.

"Jacob? Long time no see." She grabbed Lyka's collar. "I have seen you since that day we went fishing. You were mad that I caught the biggest fish. If I remember right." Quil laughing brought Jacob out of his daze.

"Really you were mad about that?" Jacob gave Quil a rough noggie. After that, he turned his attention back to Katie.

"Where have you been? I've never seen you in school."

"My dad found a cheap house in Forks soon after that day. I go to school in Forks but I love the beach to much to stay away from the reservation. It's good to see you though." Katie said.

"You too." Embry jabbed Jacob in the side and jerked his head toward the girl. Jacob glared at him but introduced them anyway. "Katie this is Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, Sam's fiancée Emily and Jared's girlfriend Kim." Katie gave all of them a sweet smile.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Jake." Jacob fell his heart clench as she walked away, he had to do something, what if this was the only time he would see her again? He ran up to her side.

"Katie, are you going to visit again?" She looked up at him; a slight blush crept its way onto his cheeks. "I mean Billy would love to see you again, and so would I." this time the blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Sure, I'll come over later tonight, if that's okay?" Jacob grinned widely.

"Yeah that's great." She smiled once more and walked away. Jacob watched every step she took. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, did he look away. Embry stood there, along with Quil with wide smiles painted on their faces.

"Congratulation on the imprint." Quil said happily.

"Thanks." Jacob said absentmindedly as he went to staring wispily at Katie's back, which was now just a speck.

A happy looking teenage couple came out of the movie theater. His large, hot hand engulfed her small one. Jacob smiled down at Katie and gave her a kiss on the lips. They had gotten together a week ago and had been inseparable ever since Jacob had spilled his guts about the imprinting and werewolves. Katie had taken it surprisingly well and had no problem accepting the fact that Jacob could change into a furry beast at any time he wished.

"That was a good movie." Jacob told Katie as the stood in front of the theater in Port Angeles.

"How would you know, you were staring at me the whole time." Katie replied jokingly.

"Can you blame me?" He asked with a lop-sided grin. They were so involved in each other they did not notice the man dressed in all black with a gun in his hand that headed straight for them. The man grabbed Katie's arm and put the gun automatically against her temple.

"Do as I say and there won't be any harm." Jacob tensed and looked at the man who was threatening his mate. He could not change for fear someone else would see him or the worst case, hurt Katie. So he did the only thing he could do.

He grabbed his wallet, keys, and whatever else he had in his pocket.

"Here, take these. There's a hundred dollars in the wallet and credit cars, my car isn't a luxury but good, even take the pocket watch my grandfather gave me. Just please don't take the girl." He pleaded, not something he enjoyed doing to someone he could easily hurt. The man, with one hand, grabbed the stuff and then shoved Katie to Jacob and bolted. Jacob stared sadly at the tears the were running down her face, he engulfed her. Letting the sense of protection take over.

"I was scared, I thought he might kill me and you would never know." She mumbled into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Know what?" She mumbled something again. "What was that?" Even though he was sure, he had heard her the first time, he want to hear it clear as day. She picked her head up from his chest and looked into his brown eyes.

"I love you, Jacob Black." Katie told him with a strong voice. Jacob grinned like a mad man.

"I love you too, Kateri Moore."

"Honey!" Katie called out. Jacob popped his head in. Even if she looked as though she had swallowed a watermelon whole, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What is it?" now just noticing the puddle of water on the floor

"My water broke." Jacob looked at her confused, Katie sighed heavily. "I'm going to have your son." Jacob's eyes widened.

"My daughter's coming?" He rushed her out of the house in the car and drove to the hospital. They had decided not to know the sex of the baby but Katie was convinced it was a boy while Jacob was sure it was a girl.

Jacob paced in the waiting room, truth be told he was afraid to step foot in there. After the scene he had seen when Emily had her first kid, it was enough to scare any man. Who knew, sweet, little Emily could make even a sailor gasp in shock. Katie said it was all right that he stayed in the waiting room, much to his relief. Nevertheless, he was worried sick.

Jacob looked over when he saw a man in a white coat that had beautiful features coming toward him.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?" Carlisle looked at him sadly.

"Your son is okay but your wife is fading, we're doing everything we can but be prepared, there is a chance that she won't make it." Jacob was so shocked that he did not even notice that Carlisle had left. He fell to his knees, clasped his hands together, and did something he had never done before, prayed.

"Take the very breathe you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl." Tears fell down his face and he hoped that someone, anyone could hear him.

A small boy ran around outside by a pond. He had dark russet skin, silky black hair and light brown eyes.

"Daddy! I caught a fish!" He said excitedly. Jacob looked down at his son.

"That's great, Johnny." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Boy's time for lunch." Both of them turned and looked at the still beautiful woman. She held a picnic basket and a blanket.

Jacob took her in his arms after Johnny had left to fish some more.

"I love you, Mrs. Kateri Black."

"I love you too, Mr. Jacob Black." They smiled at each other, knowing nothing could tear them apart now.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy early 4th of July to every one, and a Happy Birthday to my sister. Peace, love and Ninja Turtles. **


End file.
